dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard Spells
Back to Spells 0th Level Abjuration Resistance - Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Conjuration Acid Splash - Orb deals 1d4 Acid acid damage, ranged touch attack Divination Detect Poison - Detects poison in one creature or object Detect Magic - Detect non-obscured magic within 60 ft. Read Magic - Read arcane writings Enchantment Daze - Humanoid creature of 4HD or less loses next turn. Evocation Dancing Lights - Creates torches or other lights, 1 round/level. Flare - Dazzles one creature for 1 round (-1 on attack rolls) Light - Single object Shines like torch, 10 minutes/level Ray of Frost - Ray (ranged touch attack) deals 1d4 damage. Illusion Ghost Sound - Makes illusory sounds for 1 round/level, not recognizable speech Necromancy Disrupt Undead - Deals 1d6 damage to one undead (ranged touch attack). Touch of Fatigue - Touch attack fatigues target (-4 to attacks, damage, and AC) Transmutation Mage Hand - At will telekinesis, objects up to 5 pounds, lasts 1 round/level Mending - Makes small repairs on item, must know how item is made. Message - Whispered conversation at a distance (100 ft/level). Open/Close - Opens or closes small, light things (regular doors, small chests, crates, or barrels, etc.) Universal Arcane Mark - Inscribes a personal rune (either visible or invisible, if latter, detect magic reveals rune) Prestidigitation - Performs minor tricks. 1st Level Abjuration Alarm - Wards an area for 2 hours/level Endure Elements - Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments, lasts 1 hour/level. Hold Portal - Holds door shut (regular doors, not magical portals). Lasts 1 minute/level. Protection from Alignment - 10 ft radius AoE grants +4 to AC and Saves against, and counters mind control by, creatures of alignment chosen (lawful, chaotic, good, or evil). Also keeps that alignment out, or else take 1d6/level/round of damage. Lasts 1 minute/level Shield - Invisible disc gives +4 AC, blocks Magic Missiles, lasts 10 minutes/level Conjuration Grease - Makes 10 ft square or one object slippery, flammable. Mage Armor - Gives touched subject +4 armor bonus for 10 minutes/level. Mount - Summons riding horse for 1 hour/level Obscuring Mist - 20 ft radius cloud surrounds you Summon Monster I - Summons a lesser creature to fight for you. Unseen Servant - Invisible force obeys simple, noncombat command for 1 hour/level Divination Comprehend Languages - Understand all modern written and spoken languages for 10 minutes/ level Detect Secret Doors - Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft (same as search check of 60 +detect magic) Detect Undead - Reveals undead within 60 ft Identify - Determines properties of magic item (same as Knowledge - Arcana check of 45) True Strike - Self or target ally within 60 ft gains +20 on next attack roll, can only target same creature once per hour. Enchantment Charm Person - Makes one person within 60 ft. your friend. Hypnotism - Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures within 60 ft. Sleep - Puts 4HD of creatures (within 120 ft) into deep slumber for 8 hours. No effect on creatures with Meditative Rest. Evocation Burning Hands - 1d4/level fire damage in 15 ft cone (Max 5d4) Magic Missile - 1d4+1 force missile (120 ft.), +1 missile per 2 caster levels (Max 5). Cannot miss if you know where target is. Shocking Grasp - 1d6/level lightning damage on touch (max 5d6) Tenser's Floating Disk - Creates 3 ft diameter floating disk, holds 100 lbs./level, lasts 1 hour/level Illusion Color Spray - Ranged touch attack (60ft) stuns for 1 round (fort. save) Disguise Self - Changes appearance for 1 hour/level Nystul's Magic Aura - Alters or obscures objects magical aura for 1 day/level or until ended. Silent Image - Creates Minor Illusion of your design for 1 minute/level, no sound. Ventriloquism - Throw voice for 1 minute/level. Necromancy Cause Fear - One creature of 5HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds (will save neg.) Chill Touch - Touch does 1d6 cold and 1d2-1 Strength damage Ray of Enfeeblement - Ray (ranged touch attack) deals 1d6 (+1/2 caster levels) strength penalty (penalty heals 1 point per round) Transmutation Animate Rope - Make rope move at your command for 1 hour/level Enlarge Person - Self or target Humanoid ally within 60 ft increases one size for 1 round/level Erase - Mundane or magical writing vanishes permanently. Expeditious Retreat - Self or target ally within 60 ft gain +30 ft land speed for 1 minute/level Feather Fall - Object or creature within 120 ft falls slowly for 1 minute/level Jump - Self or target touched ally gets +20 to Jump for 1 minute/level. Magic Weapon - Grants nonmagical weapon within 120 ft +1 to attacks and damage for 10 minutes/level Reduce Person - Target within 60 ft. shrinks one size category for 1 round/level. 2nd Level Abjuration Arcane Lock - Magically locks a door or chest until ended/broken Obscure Object - Masks object against scrying for 2 hours/level Resist Energy - Pick an energy type. For 1 minute/level, self or target within 60 ft ignores the first 10 points of damage from that energy type per round. Conjuration Acid Arrow - Ranged touch attack deals 2d4/round, for 1round/3 caster levels. Fort save every round after initial damage. Fog Cloud - 20 ft radius cloud grants concealment within 5 feet, otherwise total concealment. Glitterdust - Outlines invisible creatures in radius, 5 ft/level Summon Monster II - Summon lesser creature, 1 round/level. Summon Swarm - Summon swarm of bats, rats, or spiders for 1 round/level Web - Fills 20 ft radius within 120 ft with webs. Divination Detect Thoughts - Allows "listening" to surface thoughts of target within 120 ft, will negates. Locate Object - Senses direction toward object if it's within 200 ft/level (either specific object you know, or generic object type, such as your house key that has leaf engraving, or generic key that could go to anything.) See Invisibility - Allows you to see invisible creatures or objects (spellcraft check required if against another spell, with +10) Enchantment Daze Monster - Living creature of 6HD or less within 120 ft makes fort save or loses next turn Tasha's Hideous Laughter - Target creature of 10HD or less within 120 ft. makes will save or loses turn every round for 1 round/level. Touch of Idiocy - Touch attack causes 1d6 penalty to Int, Wis and Cha. (Penalty recovers at 1 point/round) Evocation Continual Flame - Make permanent, heatless torch. Darkness - 20 ft radius spot within 120 ft filled with supernatural darkness, does not impair darkvision. Flaming Sphere - Creates rolling ball of fire (30 ft move), does 2d6 damage when within 5 ft. Lasts 1 round/level, move action to concentrate and control ball, otherwise sits in square Gust of Wind - Blows away or knocks down creatures (strength check) in area originating from caster, 30 ft x 120 ft area. Scorching Ray - 4d6 ray (ranged touch attack), +1 ray/4 caster levels (2 at level 8, 3 at level 12, etc.) Max 3 rays. Shatter - Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures in 60 ft radius from caster Illusion Blur - Self only, attacks against caster automatically miss on rolls of 5 or less as though they rolled a 1. Hypnotic Pattern - Fascinates 2d4+caster level of HD of creatures within 120 ft. Invisibility - Self or touched target is invisible for 1 minute/level or until they attack. Leomund's Trap - Makes Item seem trapped (double DC) Magic Mouth - Speaks Once when triggered Minor Image - As Silent Image, except some sound (but not speech.) Mirror Image - Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1/3 caster levels, max 8) for 1 round/level Misdirection - Misleads divinations for one creature or object Necromancy Blindness/Deafness - Makes target within 120 ft blind or deaf (fort save neg) Command Undead - As the cleric ability, except roll a spellcraft check instead of a turn check, and max HD 5 False Life - Caster gains 1d10/3 caster levels (max 3d10) in temporary HP for 1 minute/level Ghoul Touch - Touch attack paralyzes one subject until successful fort save (rolled at beginning of their turn) Scare - Panics all enemies less than 6HD within 60ft of caster (will negates) Spectral Hand - Creates disembodied hand to deliver touch attacks (uses same attack bonus as caster), lasts 1 minute/caster level. Transmutation Alter self - Assume form of similar creature for 1 hour/level. Bear's Endurance - Self or target within 120 ft gains +1 Constitution/caster level (max +10) for 1 round/level. Bull's Strength - Self or target within 120 ft gains +1 Strength/caster level (max 10) for 1 round/level. Cat's Grace - Self or target within 120 ft gains +1 Dexterity/caster level (max 10) for 1 round/level. Darkvision - Gain 60 ft darkvision for 1 hour/level. Eagle's Splendor - Self or target within 120 ft gains +1 Charisma/caster level (max 10) for 1 round/level. Fox's Cunning - Self or target within 120 ft gains +1 Intelligence/caster level (max 10) for 1 round/level. Knock - Opens lock or magically sealed door (same as open lock check of 40) within 60 ft. Levitate - Self, object, or creature (willing) within 30 ft levitates, caster takes move action to concentrate and move target 20 ft. up or down (cannot move laterally). Attacks made while levitating suffer a -10 cumulative penalty beyond the first. Owl's Wisdom - Self or target within 120 ft gains +1 Wisdom/caster level (max 10) for 1 round/level. Pyrotechnics - Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke Rope Trick - As many as eight creatures hide in extradimensional space. Spider Climb - Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings for 1 minute/level. Whispering Wind - Send a short message 1 mile/level. 3rd Level Abjuration Dispel Magic - Cancels magical spells and effects. Explosive Runes - Deals 6d6 damage when read. Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law - As protection spells, but 20-ft. radius and 10 min./level. Nondetection - Hides subject from divination, scrying. Protection from Energy - Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. Conjuration Phantom Steed - Magic horse appears for 1 hour/level. Sepia Snake Sigil - Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. Sleet Storm - Hampers vision and movement. Stinking Cloud - Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. Summon Monster III - Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Divination Arcane Sight - Magical auras become visible to you. Clairaudience/Clairvoyance - Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. Tongues - Speak any language. Enchantment Deep Slumber - Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. Heroism - Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. Hold Person - Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. Rage - Subjects gains +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, -2 to AC. Suggestion - Compels subject to follow stated course of action. Evocation Daylight - 60-ft. radius of bright light. Fireball - 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. Lightning Bolt - Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. Tiny Hut - Creates shelter for ten creatures. Wind Wall - Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. Illusion Displacement - Attacks miss subject 50%. Illusory Script - Only intended reader can decipher. Invisibility Sphere - Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. Major Image - As silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. Necromancy Gentle Repose - Preserves one corpse. Halt Undead - Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level. Ray of Exhaustion - Ray makes subject exhausted. Vampiric Touch - Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. Transmutation Blink - You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level. Flame Arrow - Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. Fly - Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. Gaseous Form - Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. Haste - One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. Keen Edge - Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. Magic Weapon, Greater - +1/four levels (max +5). Secret Page - Changes one page to hide its real content. Shrink Item - Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. Slow - One subject/level takes only one action/round, -1 to AC, reflex saves, and attack rolls. Water Breathing - Subjects can breathe underwater. 4th Level Abjuration Dimensional Anchor - Bars extradimensional movement. Fire Trap - Opened object deals 1d4 damage +1/level. Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser - Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. Remove Curse - Frees object or person from curse. Stoneskin - Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. Conjuration Black Tentacles - Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. Dimension Door - Teleports you short distance. Minor Creation - Creates one cloth or wood object. Secure Shelter - Creates sturdy cottage. Solid Fog - Blocks vision and slows movement. Summon Monster IV - Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Divination Arcane Eye - Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. Detect Scrying - Alerts you of magical eavesdropping. Locate Creature - Indicates direction to familiar creature. Scrying - Spies on subject from a distance. Enchantment Charm Monster - Makes monster believe it is your ally. Confusion - Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. Crushing Despair - Subjects take -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. Geas, Lesser - Commands subject of 7 HD or less. Evocation Fire Shield - Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. Ice Storm - Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. Resilient Sphere - Force globe protects but traps one subject. Shout - Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. Wall of Fire - Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. Wall of Ice - Ice plane creates wall with 15 hp +1/level, or hemisphere can trap creatures inside. Illusion Hallucinatory Terrain - Makes one type of terrain appear like another (field into forest, or the like). Illusory Wall - Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. Invisibility, Greater - As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. Phantasmal Killer - Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. Rainbow Pattern - Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. Shadow Conjuration - Mimics conjuration below 4th level, but only 20% real. Necromancy Animate Dead - Creates undead skeletons and zombies. Bestow Curse - -6 to an ability score; -4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. Contagion - Infects subject with chosen disease. Enervation - Subject gains 1d4 negative levels. Fear - Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Transmutation Enlarge Person, Mass - Enlarges several creatures. Mnemonic Enhancer - Wizard only. Prepares extra spells or retains one just cast. Polymorph - Gives one willing subject a new form. Reduce Person, Mass - Reduces several creatures. Stone Shape - Sculpts stone into any shape. 5th Level Abjuration Break Enchantment - Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. Dismissal - Forces a creature to return to native plane. Mage’s Private Sanctum - Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. Conjuration Cloudkill - Kills 3 HD or less; 4-6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. Mage’s Faithful Hound - Phantom dog can guard, attack. Major Creation - As minor creation, plus stone and metal. Planar Binding, Lesser - Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. Secret Chest - Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. Summon Monster V - Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Teleport - Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. Wall of Stone - Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. Divination Contact Other Plane - Lets you ask question of extraplanar entity. Prying Eyes - 1d4 +1/level floating eyes scout for you. Telepathic Bond - Link lets allies communicate. Enchantment Dominate Person - Controls humanoid telepathically. Feeblemind - Subject’s Int and Cha drop to 1. Hold Monster - As hold person, but any creature. Mind Fog - Subjects in fog get -10 to Wis and Will checks. Symbol of Sleep - Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. Evocation Cone of Cold - 1d6/level cold damage. Interposing Hand - Hand provides cover against one opponent. Sending - Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. Wall of Force - Wall is immune to damage. Illusion Dream - Sends message to anyone sleeping. False Vision - Fools scrying with an illusion. Mirage Arcana - As hallucinatory terrain, plus structures. Nightmare - Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. Persistent Image - As major image, but no concentration required. Seeming - Changes appearance of one person per two levels. Shadow Evocation - Mimics evocation below 5th level, but only 20% real. Necromancy Blight - Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. Magic Jar - Enables possession of another creature. Symbol of Pain - Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. Waves of Fatigue - Several targets become fatigued. Transmutation Animal Growth - One animal/two levels doubles in size. Baleful Polymorph - Transforms subject into harmless animal. Fabricate - Transforms raw materials into finished items. Overland Flight - You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. Passwall - Creates passage through wood or stone wall. Telekinesis - Moves object, attacks creature, or hurls object or creature. Transmute Mud to Rock - Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Transmute Rock to Mud - Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. 6th Level Abjuration Antimagic Field - Negates magic within 10 ft. Dispel Magic, Greater - As dispel magic, but +20 on check. Globe of Invulnerability - As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. Guards and Wards - Array of magic effects protect area. Repulsion - Creatures can’t approach you. Conjuration Acid Fog - Fog deals acid damage. Planar Binding - As lesser planar binding, but up to 12 HD. Summon Monster VI - Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Wall of Iron - 30 hp/four levels; can topple onto foes. Divination Analyze Dweomer - Reveals magical aspects of subject. Legend Lore - Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. True Seeing - Lets you see all things as they really are. Enchantment Geas/Quest - As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. Heroism, Greater - Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. Suggestion, Mass - As suggestion, plus one subject/level. Symbol of Persuasion - Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. Evocation Chain Lightning - 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. Contingency - Sets trigger condition for another spell. Forceful Hand - Hand pushes creatures away. Freezing Sphere - Freezes water or deals cold damage. Illusion Mislead - Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. Permanent Image - Includes sight, sound, and smell. Programmed Image - As major image, plus triggered by event. Shadow Walk - Step into shadow to travel rapidly. Veil - Changes appearance of group of creatures. Necromancy Circle of Death - Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. Create Undead - Creates ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. Eyebite - Target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. Symbol of Fear - Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. Undeath to Death - Destroys 1d4/level HD of undead (max 20d4). Transmutation Bear’s Endurance, Mass - As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/level. Bull’s Strength, Mass - As bull’s strength, affects one subject/ level. Cat’s Grace, Mass - As cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. Control Water - Raises or lowers bodies of water. Disintegrate - Makes one creature or object "vanish". Eagle’s Splendor, Mass - As eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. Flesh to Stone - Turns subject creature into statue. Fox’s Cunning, Mass - As fox’s cunning, affects one subject/ level. Mage’s Lucubration - Wizard only. Recalls spell of 5th level or lower. Move Earth - Digs trenches and build hills. Owl’s Wisdom, Mass - As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/ level. Stone to Flesh - Restores petrified creature. Transformation - You gain combat bonuses. 7th Level Abjuration Banishment - Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. Sequester - Subject is invisible to sight and scrying; renders creature comatose. Spell Turning - Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. Conjuration Instant Summons - Prepared object appears in your hand. Mage’s Magnificent Mansion - Door leads to extradimensional mansion. Phase Door - Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone. Plane Shift - As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. Summon Monster VII - Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Teleport, Greater - As teleport, but no range limit and no off-target arrival. Teleport Object - As teleport, but affects a touched object. Divination Arcane Sight, Greater - As arcane sight, but also reveals magic effects on creatures and objects. Scrying, Greater - As scrying, but faster and longer. Vision - As legend lore, but quicker and strenuous. Enchantment Hold Person, Mass - As hold person, but all within 30 ft. Insanity - Subject suffers continuous confusion. Power Word Blind - Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. Symbol of Stunning - Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures. Evocation Delayed Blast Fireball - 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. Forcecage - Cube or cage of force imprisons all inside. Grasping Hand - Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. Mage’s Sword - Floating magic blade strikes opponents. Prismatic Spray - Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Illusion Invisibility, Mass - As invisibility, but affects all in range. Project Image - Illusory double can talk and cast spells. Shadow Conjuration, Greater - As shadow conjuration, but up to 6th level and 60% real. Simulacrum - Creates partially real double of a creature. Necromancy Control Undead - Undead don’t attack you while under your command. Finger of Death - Kills one subject. Symbol of Weakness - Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures. Waves of Exhaustion - Several targets become exhausted. Transmutation Control Weather - Changes weather in local area. Ethereal Jaunt - You become ethereal for 1 round/level. Reverse Gravity - Objects and creatures fall upward. Statue - Subject can become a statue at will. 8th Level Abjuration Dimensional Lock - Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. Mind Blank - Subject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. Prismatic Wall - Wall’s colors have array of effects. Protection from Spells - Confers +8 resistance bonus. Conjuration Incendiary Cloud - Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. Maze - Traps subject in extradimensional maze. Planar Binding, Greater - As lesser planar binding, but up to 18 HD. Summon Monster VIII - Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Trap the Soul - Imprisons subject within gem. Divination Discern Location - Reveals exact location of creature or object. Moment of Prescience - You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. Prying Eyes, Greater - As prying eyes, but eyes have true seeing. Enchantment Antipathy - Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. Binding - Utilizes an array of techniques to imprison a creature. Charm Monster, Mass - As charm monster, but all within 30 ft. Demand - As sending, plus you can send suggestion. Irresistible Dance - Forces subject to dance. Power Word Stun - Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. Symbol of Insanity - Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane. Sympathy - Object or location attracts certain creatures. Evocation Clenched Fist - Large hand provides cover, pushes, or attacks your foes. Polar Ray - Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. Shout, Greater - Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. Sunburst - Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. Telekinetic Sphere - As resilient sphere, but you move sphere telekinetically. Illusion Scintillating Pattern - Twisting colors confuse, stun, or render unconscious. Screen - Illusion hides area from vision, scrying. Shadow Evocation, Greater - As shadow evocation, but up to 7th level and 60% real. Necromancy Clone - Duplicate awakens when original dies. Create Greater Undead - Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. Horrid Wilting - Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. Symbol of Death - Triggered rune slays nearby creatures. Transmutation Iron Body - Your body becomes living iron. Polymorph Any Object - Changes any subject into anything else. Temporal Stasis - Puts subject into suspended animation. 9th Level Abjuration Freedom - Releases creature from imprisonment. Imprisonment - Entombs subject beneath the earth. Mage’s Disjunction - Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. Prismatic Sphere - As prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. Conjuration Gate - Connects two planes for travel or summoning. Refuge - Alters item to transport its possessor to you. Summon Monster IX - Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Teleportation Circle - Circle teleports any creature inside to designated spot. Divination Foresight - “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. Enchantment Dominate Monster - As dominate person, but any creature. Hold Monster, Mass - As hold monster, but all within 30 ft. Permanency - Make certain spells permanent. Power Word Kill - Kills one creature with 100 hp or less. Evocation Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. Meteor Swarm - Four exploding spheres each deal 6d6 fire damage. Illusion Shades - As shadow conjuration, but up to 8th level and 80% real. Weird - As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30 ft. Necromancy Astral Projection - Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. Energy Drain - Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. Soul Bind - Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. Wail of the Banshee - Kills one creature/level. Transmutation Etherealness - Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. Shapechange - Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. Time Stop - You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds.